I Know Now
by gleeklover527
Summary: A fic that takes place during 3x01. Jane has a lot to apologize for after the way she treated Maura in her home.


A/N: The premiere for me was not what I was expecting. I in no way shape or form thought that all of a sudden everything would be okay and they would go back to normal. However, I didn't like the way Jane couldn't stop being hardheaded for a minute and realize what she was going to lose. I also didn't like how they made Maura push Angela away. No...just no. Then on top of everything else Jane forgives Dean and kisses him on the cheek? Anyway on to the story

Disclaimer: Do not own or that is not how 3x01 would have turned out.

Jane stood there staring at Dean unable to believe that he would show up at her door with flowers after everything that had happened. Did _Gabriel _think he had the right to show up at her apartment unannounced? He really expected for her to just be able to move past what happened at the warehouse and forgive him? That she should look past the fact he had been following her best friend all the while deceiving his way into her bed.

"I was doing my job. I was assigned to follow around the daughter of one of the most dangerous men on the FBI's most wanted list."

"Wrong! What you did was ruin the best relationship I have in my life."

"It was my job! And if you had been doing yours then this situation never would have happened in the first place."

"Excuse me?"

"Paddy Doyle should have been in custody long before now. If you had turned him in when you were supposed to..."

"My best friend's life was in danger! I couldn't protect her, what the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"You should have put it in the hands of a professional."

"Obviously that worked out so well!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Dean yelled back in response and the detective could feel her blood pressure rise at his claim. He hadn't done anything wrong? He had completely betrayed her trust and made her feel lower than she had in her entire life.

"Because of you I lost the one person that loves me unconditionally, the one person I would do anything for."

"Would you kill for her?" Jane paused for a moment before taking a step closer until they were nose to nose

"Fuck with her again and find out." Noticing his face turn white at the thought Jane walked past him bumping shoulders as she did so leaving him with the impression that she had no desire to see him ever again. Furiously she made her way back to the department hoping that she could think of something to say in order to convince Maura not to give up on them.

"Can we talk?" Jane asked leaning in the doorway of the Medical Examiner's office watching as Maura moved things around on her desk.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about Detective. Didn't you say everything you needed to say to me last night?"

"I was out of line last night and I'm sorry. I never should have forced Ma to take sides it wasn't fair to either one of you."

"Did you tell your mother that?"

"Yeah I did." The blonde didn't have to turn around to know that Jane was rubbing her hands together nervously, "She wanted to talk to you later and see if she could move back in."

"Angela is always more than welcome in my home. I'll make sure to tell her that when I talk to her later on."

"I'm sorry that I almost killed Doyle." The tension in the room practically doubled as soon as Jane spoke and she wondered momentarily if it was a mistake before deciding that they had to talk about it sooner or later, "It wasn't because he shot Dean that I fired."

"Then why did you?"

"Because he pointed his gun at me."

"I apologized to you at the hospital." Maura murmured so low she was worried that Jane hadn't heard her at all.

"I know you did. And instead of putting you first I worried about my pride and Internal Affairs and…" Taking the necessary steps until she was as close as she could be to her best friend Jane waited to see if she would turn around, "I shouldn't have. I should have been more worried about us then my career."

"I was ready to forgive you at the hospital Jane but after the way we've been the last few days I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"I get that." The detective was surprised when she felt the other woman lay back against her but didn't hesitate to put her arms around her midsection.

"I didn't come here expecting forgiveness Maur."

"Then what were you expecting?"

"Honestly? I was expecting you to yell how much you hated me, which I deserve, and tell me you never wanted to see me again."

"I could never hate you."

"Well if it makes you feel better I hate me." Jane indulged herself with leaving a kiss on Maura's exposed shoulder lingering a few seconds longer than a platonic kiss should last.

"It doesn't. I don't want you to feel like that because you think that's what you deserve. We'll get through this Jane, the same way we get through everything."

"You mean how I screw up and then apologize for being such an ass by hurting you?"

"No I mean together." She turned her head to face the woman behind her, "We get through things together and that's the only way this works."

"You remember how you told me you loved me before?"

"Of course I remember that."

"I love you, you know that right?" Jane stared into Maura's eyes her gaze never faltering no matter how nervous she was for actually having said those three words that had eluded her for so long.

"I do now."


End file.
